Burning Swords
by Tonlor
Summary: Natsu has a passionate romp with two Erzas. Rated M for Lemon so don't read unless you like it.


**Burning Blades**

**~A/N~ Request for Panther-Stife, Natsu gets a special thank you from Erza Knightwalker. I made this so that they didn't have to do their little 'attack the city' spiel and instead they just had to wait for the portal to open… sorry can't fully remember how the arc ended so kinda winging it.**

Natsu walked through the Royal City of Edolas they would be leaving a few hours well he hoped at least. The city was massive and beautiful probably one of the nicest places he had ever been. He smiled as he walked towards the keep where most of Fairy Tail would be waiting. He stopped when he saw Erza waving him down. He instantly knew it was his Erza, this had to be Edolas' Erza the cloths were a dead give away.

"Natsu," she said rather softly. Natsu looked at her slightly confused for a second then nodded.

"Knightwalker right?" Natsu asked trying to make sure it was the Erza he thought it was.

"Yes, I prefer Erza but I understand why you wouldn't use my first name," Knightwalker said.

"Did you need help with something?" Natsu asked. Knightwalker's face flushed heavily. She took a breath then looked at Natsu.

"Are you in love with your worlds Erza?" Knightwalker asked. Natsu's face paled as he heard her question.

"What makes you ask that?" Natsu asked blushing.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. How your eyes light up each time you see her," Knightwalker explained still blushing.

"It's that obvious eh?" Natsu asked.

"Kind of," Knightwalker replied still blushing.

"So what is this about then?" Natsu asked.

"I just wanted to know if you've confessed and if it was worth it?" Knightwalker asked.

"Confessed yes and it was the best thing I ever did. We haven't told the guild but we've been together for a year or so now," Natsu explained running a hand through his spiky pink hair.

"Thanks," Knightwalker said starting to leave.

"Hey wait… what was this really about?" Natsu asked.

"I was hoping you didn't have anyone special…" Knightwalker said rubbing her arms.

"I am so lost right now," Natsu said.

"I wanted to see what it would be like to have someone special even if it was for a short time," Knightwalker said blushing.

"Oh… and you thought of me?" Natsu asked.

"I find you very attractive," Knightwalker replied.

"Well I can't argue with that but, having someone special should be more than just appearance. Just because someone looks good doesn't mean they are good," Natsu said leaning backwards his back hitting the wall.

"I understand… that's why I chose you not Grey," Knightwalker said causing Natsu to freeze.

"You've lost me again," Natsu said.

"I've seen you fight, your strength, how you control all your power. I can't seem to look away from you at times," Knightwalker explained.

"Well I'm not really sure what to say" Natsu started when Knightwalker stepped to him putting her lips against his. Natsu was lost instantly; he slid his arms around her waist pulling her against him.

'_So this is what it's like, Scarlet is lucky'_ Knightwalker thought as she moved her hands onto Natsu's chest gripping his vest as they kissed.

Natsu's hands started to move up her body running into her once again long crimson hair. She was happy that the Lucy girl and her spirits fixed her mistake. Natsu seemed to enjoy her hair as well; he lightly tugged at it as their lips separated. Knightwalker tipped her head back exposing her neck to the pink haired mage.

Natsu said nothing before he started kissing her neck; he seemed to be lost in her wanting nothing more than her body. A light whimper escaped her lips as she trembled in Natsu's arms. An instant later it was over.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Natsu said panting his body betrayed his words; his breathing was low and feral and Knightwalker could see how aroused he was even with his baggy pants.

"I liked it," Knightwalker said biting her lip.

She was suddenly against the wall his body was pressed to hers his lips attacked her neck again. Knightwalker gave a light moan as his hands ran over exposed stomach. She was burning up her desires overflowed onto him; she started to pull at his cloths before he grabbed her wrists pinning them to the wall. He pulled back still panting his eyes alight with lust.

"Not outside," Natsu said with a feral growl. Knightwalker nodded and pulled Natsu along with her.

Her back was pinned against the wall once again; she could feel his manhood grinding against her thigh as he kissed her neck. Knightwalker moaned as his lips started to trail around her neck and chest. Natsu ran his hands down her body; his fingers lightly traced over her belt.

'_NATSU!'_ a voice roared in Natsu's mind causing him to jump away from Knightwalker. He panted heavily his hands shook lightly as he looked to her.

"I can't…" Natsu said.

"But," Knightwalker started before Natsu stopped her.

"I screwed up because you look like her… Appearances shouldn't dictate reaction… my heart belongs to Scarlet not Knightwalker," Natsu said as the door opened and Erza Scarlet glared in.

"Shit," Knightwalker said putting her fists up expecting to have a fight. Instead Scarlet lunged at Natsu hugging him tightly; Natsu hesitated for a moment the grabbed her.

"You big doof," Scarlet said holding him. Her eyes went to Knightwalker whom looked away ashamed.

"I'm sorry Scarlet… I shouldn't have," She started before she was stopped again. Natsu was on her again his hands on her wrists his lips on her neck. Scarlet moved towards her a coy slime on her face.

"No need to apologize… If you wanted to sleep with Natsu you should have asked me… we may be together but it doesn't stop Natsu from being frisky with the other women… he can't help himself sometimes," Scarlet said now inches behind Natsu.

"And you still like him?" Knightwalker asked.

"He's never betrayed me… he gets to where he got with you then breaks down," Scarlet said. "He loves the tantric style but unless it's me he can't bring himself to go beyond kissing. It's kind of sweet actually. He can't even get it up unless it's me," she added.

"You're the only one I want is why," Natsu said sliding his hand into Knightwalker's bikini. She tried to speak but only managed whimpers. She wanted him so badly but she was unsure of herself now that Scarlet was in the room too.

Scarlet smiled and leaned in her lips met Knightwalker's. The pinned Erza froze as she essentially kissed herself. She had believed she would pull away in disgust; it was the opposite. Both Erzas seemed to want more; all their lust now flowed to Natsu.

"Natsu…" Scarlet whispered making him stop instantly. Scarlet slid her hand into his pants while whispering into his ear.

"Do you want him?" Scarlet asked looking at Knightwalker.

"Yes… I don't know why but yes," Knighwalker replied.

"I told you Natsu," Scarlet said as Natsu moved into her. Hid body started to grind against hers whilst Scarlet watched waiting for one of them to beg for her.

"Natsu," Knightwalker moaned feeling Natsu pull off her belt and breastplate. He deliperatly left her scarf, gauntlets and greaves on.

"Fuck that's a sexy look," Natsu said pulling at her bikini. His fingers ran over the hem of her panties a few times waiting for her to beg him to take them off.

Knightwalker didn't last very long. She saw what he was waiting for and gave it to him. "Take them off please," she said pushing her hips into his hands. Natsu obeyed and pulled away the last article of clothing he was going to remove from her.

"How about you show him how badly you want it," Scarlet said her hands snaked around the front of Natsu hooking his belt; she pulled her hands back letting his pants fall while her fingers traced over his boxers. Knightwalker bit her lip as she watched Scarlet's hand slid into his boxers grabbing his member.

"Erza," Natsu grunted. Scarlet paused for a moment dispersing her armor.

"Better?" she asked; Natsu nodded his hips slowly moving. Knightwalker knelt down licking her lips as she did. She moved her hands to Natsu's boxers her hands met Scarlet's hand. The two looked at each other for a moment waiting to see who would move first.

Scarlet removed her hand from Natsu's member letting Knightwalker get what she wanted so badly. "Try not to be too rough Natsu," Scarlet said into his ear in between licking and kissing his neck.

"Maybe I want it rough," Knightwalker replied.

"There's a difference between rough and Natsu's rough," Scarlet replied. Knightwalker seemingly ignored her and pulled down Natsu's boxers freeing his manhood.

"Holy fuck," Knightwalker said seeing Natsu's throbbing cock. She hesitated for a second but quickly threw her fears away and gently wrapped a hand around his cock. She started to stroke him licking lightly at his head.

"Faster," Natsu grunted. Knightwalker obeyed and started to stroke him faster building up speed; after a few more strokes she took his cock into her mouth sucking him with everything she had. Natsu grunted feeling the tightness and warmth of her throat. Natsu started to move his hips pushing him cock deeper into her mouth.

Kightwalker grabbed his hip with her free hand trying to dictate his speed. Natsu grunted trying to go the pace Knightwalker wanted him to go.

"Suck it faster," Natsu commanded running a hand into her long red hair. Knightwalker answered he commanded and picked up her speed.

Knightwalker forced more of Natsu's cock into her throat nearly taking all of him. She moved her stroking hand to caress Natsu's balls as she sucked. Natsu grunted feeling how badly she was trying to milk him.

"Cum when you can Natsu… no reason to hold back," Scarlet said. That's all it took for Natsu to lose it be burst into Knightwalker's mouth pumping wave after wave of cum into her mouth. Knightwalker tried to swallow his cum but there was just too much; she coughed up and felt like she was going to vomit his cum.

"Don't waste it," lust dripped from Scarlet's voice as she spoke. Natsu turned and froze; Scarlet laid on the bed her legs spread just enough for him and her finger beckoned him over. Natsu moved to her light a bolt of light; he was at her in an instant and ready to obey her every command.

"While Kightwalker chokes on your cum how about you show me your love," Scarlet said with a sly smile. Natsu licked his lips and moved in between her legs. His tongue licked over her needy lips getting a light whimperish moan from Scarlet.

"I love those moans," Natsu said started to lick at her pussy again; each lick would end with his tongue flicking over her clit. Knightwalker moved over to them crawling next to Scarlet on the bed; her eyes trailed over Scarlet's body as if she looked at a mirror.

"Ah Natsu," Scarlet moaned. Knightwalker leaned in starting to kiss at Scarlet's neck. Her moans grew louder once Knightwalker had joined in. Natsu slid his hands on to Scarlet's legs caressing her lightly as he continued to lick her. Her tongue ran circles around her lips and clit before sliding into her. Scarlet moaned louder with each passing minute her orgasm fast approaching.

"He really knows your weak spots," Knightwalker said her kissing reached Scarlet's breasts. Scarlet's body trembled suddenly as she hit her limit and climaxed. Knightwalker pulled back see Natsu start to crawl up her body.

"I want to be inside you Erza," Natsu said his throbbing manhood rubbed against her thigh. Scarlet nodded wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist.

"Take me," Scarlet replied whilst beckoning Knightwalker to her. She whispered into her other self's ear making her blush.

"O… ok," Knightwalker said climbing over Scarlet. Natsu watched as Scarlet started to lick Knightwalker's drenched pussy.

"Now that's hot," Natsu said sliding himself into Scarlet. Natsu grabbed her hips and quickly set into fucking her; he showed little mercy as he pounded her.

"Harder," Scarlet's voice moaned out making Knightwalker tremble lightly Scarlet's moan felt like it echoed through her whole body.

"Gladly," Natsu said adjusting his position slightly and picked up his thrusting speed and power fucking Scarlet with everything he had. Knightwalker rested her hands onto Scarlet's breasts caressing them lightly.

"Her tongue feels so good," Knightwalker moaned.

"Wait till you feel my cock then," Natsu said with a grin.

"I'm not sure how long I can wait," Knightwalker replied trying not to moan too loudly. Natsu chuckled lightly but never slowed his thrusting.

"I'm going cum," Natsu groaned; Scarlet's legs tightened around his waist commanding him to cum inside her. Natsu's gripped her hips tighter as he erupted into her; Scarlet moaned loudly feeling herself getting pumped full.

Natsu pull free slumping onto his knees panting heavily. Knightwalker trembled climaxing thanks to Scarlet's moan. "What a sweet taste," Scarlet said as Knightwalker dropped off her lying at her side. Scarlet beckoned Natsu up to her.

"I think she would like to have some fun," Scarlet said glancing over to Knightwalker whom blushed.

"I think I can do that," Natsu said. Knightwalker laid back letting Natsu get between her legs.

"Don't be too rough," Knightwalker said while biting her lip.

"I won't me," Natsu said starting to rub his cock against her entrance. Knightwalker moaned lightly feeling Natsu's member throbbing against her entrance.

Scarlet moved over Knightwalker lightly pressing their lips together; she slid a hand down Knightwalker's body groping as she went. Natsu did the same as he did with Scarlet and grabbed her hips to keep her steady.

"Here it comes," Natsu said pushing into Knightwalker's awaiting entrance. Natsu groaned feeling her tightness if she had been with someone before he was either small or it was a long time ago. Knightwalker moaned loudly her back arched upwards and into Scarlet's hands.

"Oh god so full," Knightwalker moaned feeling Natsu's member stretching her walls to an almost painful degree; Natsu moved slowly waiting for her to adjust.

"How is she?" Scarlet asked.

"Tight… really tight," Natsu groaned again.

"Faster… please move faster," Knightwalker moaned; Natsu happily obliged her and started to move faster. Knightwalker was gone after that all she could muster was moans and euphoric praises to him. Natsu leaned in locking his lips around one of Knightwalker's breasts. Scarlet copied and started to suck on her other breast.

Natsu's pace picked up as he felt his need grow. He wanted to hear her scream and moan his name over and over. And that was about all Knightwalker could do at the moment; scream and moan she was completely lost in her ecstasy.

"Cumming," Knightwalker moaned out. Natsu chuckled and continued to thrust.

"Natsu," Scarlet said pulling him into a kiss; their tongues started to wrestle with each other's. Natsu moved a hand from Knightwalker's hip and into Scarlet's hair entangling his fingers as they kissed.

Natsu didn't even noticed how close he was until it was too late. He suddenly groaned loudly into their kiss and emptied himself into Knightwalker's needy pussy.

"Oh god so much," Knightwalker cried out her nails tore into her sheets as her body shook.

Natsu and the two Erza's laid on the bed panting they were all completely exhausted from their fun. Scarlet laid on Natsu's right whilst Knightwalker clung to his left. "So how was that?" Natsu asked.

"Better than I hoped it would be," Knightwalker said her fingers ran in light circle on Natsu's chest.

"Well I'm glad we could help with that," Scarlet said as she sat up. "Sorry to say but it's about time Natsu," she took a slow breath her armor returned to her body. Natsu kissed Knightwalker's hand then stood and started to dress.

"Thank you for saving us all," Knightwalker said as Natsu put his boxers and pants on.

"It was nothing," Natsu replied putting his vest on. He looked to see Scarlet had taken his scarf and handed it to him. He smiled taking it from her their hands lingered together for a moment before parting.

"You two really have it bad for each other," Knightwalker said.

"Yeah we do," Natsu said still smiling.

"We have to get moving," Scarlet said as Natsu finished dressing.

"I know… let's go," Natsu said as the two both gave Knightwalker a quick kiss before they left her house and her realm.

**~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed it… personally I felt like I made it a little shorter than I could of but I was really lacking focus on this story. **

**Next Story will be a Naruto Fic with Naruto and Sakura. 2/10 Requests done.**


End file.
